sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Espio the Chameleon
Espio the Chameleon is a Mobian chameleon, who mainly serves as an intelligent ninja warrior and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. There, he works together with Vector the Crocodile and Charmy the Bee to solve whatever cases they are given, where he puts his skills to good use. While initially a hothead when introduced, Espio has since become a calm, soft-spoken, serious, and disciplined person whose wariness and soulful character makes him a vital member of his team, and balances out the foolishness of his friends. Appearance Espio is a bright purple chameleon with a yellow horn on his head, golden eyes and a ridge of three black scales down his spine and coiled tail. He wears dark purple and black shoes with elaborate cuffs, white gloves with a purple back, and studded bands around his wrists and ankles. History Early Life Espio was born and raised in Japan, where he was trained in the arts of Ninjitsu by his family, a clan of chameleon ninjas who used their abilities to keep themselves hidden and isolated from the rest of the world. For years, Espio lived in peace with his family until one day an enemy clan of Samurai finally discovered the hideout of Espio’s clan and proceeded to wipe them out. The young Espio managed to survive the onslaught but was forced into exile, completely alone. Due to his isolated lifestyle, Espio found it hard to interact with other people and was generally inexperienced with the outside world. Thankfully, Espio found help and companionship in Vector, who decided to let the young chameleon live with him upon hearing his plight. In return for this kindness, Espio pledged his loyalty to Vector and helped him form the Chaotix Detective Agency. When the Chaotix aren’t on a job (which is very often), Espio spends his days meditating and honing his skills, preparing for the day he returns to his homeland and get his long awaited revenge on the Samurai clan.http://hedgecanons.tumblr.com/post/115538610485/sonic-headcanon-espios-backstory-espio-was-born Knuckles Chaotix Espio and his teammates Vector the Crocodile and Charmy the Bee, first made the acquaintance of Knuckles the Echidna when they teamed up with him, Mighty the Armadillo, and the robots Heavy and Bomb to oppose Dr. Eggman. Sonic Heroes Espio, Vector and Charmy have formed a detective agency (previously, only Espio was described as "a detective"). They are contacted by an anonymous client via a walkie-talkie that was delivered to them. Espio does not entirely trust the voice, but Vector and Charmy had accepted the assignment after they get promised a reward of money, with Espio tagging along anyway after Vector reminds him of their policy to never turn down work that pays. He and the other two also have a run-in with Team Dark and Team Rose, the former due to Rouge believing them to be after Eggman's treasure and their likewise believing that Team Dark are affiliated with Eggman, and the latter due to a misunderstanding that causes Cream to think they had abducted Chocola the Chao after Espio tells her to give Cheese over to him. At the end of their story, the client is rescued from Eggman's base, and turns out to be Dr. Eggman himself, to Espio's surprise. Eggman reveals that he had been betrayed and captured by the evil Neo Metal Sonic, who has gathered everyone's data and then transforms into Metal Madness shortly after. Team Chaotix had the Chaos Emeralds throughout the game, with Espio holding the red one. Team Chaotix then stalls Metal Madness in order to buy time for Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to turn into their Super States. At the end of the game, Eggman tries to sneak away, but the Chaotix chase after him to collect their promised reward. Shadow the Hedgehog Espio and the Chaotix were working on a big case, one which details they did not share with outsiders. Espio would be caught up in the Black Arms' invasion upon the world as well, which saw him boarding the Space Colony ARK to have a film featuring a sane Gerald Robotnik activated, giving Shadow the inspiration needed to overcome Black Doom. Sonic Rivals 2 Espio was sent on a mission by Vector to gather evidence on Silver the Hedgehog whom had been accused of kidnapping Chao. When Espio found Silver though, the hedgehog noticed him. Failing to provide a decent cover for himself, Espio simply ran away from him. However, this called the attention of Metal Sonic nearby, whom Espio had to escape from as well, which culminated in a race between them. Espio soon tracked Silver down again and introduced himself, but before he could question Silver, Dr. Eggman Nega appeared, initially disguised as Dr. Eggman but Silver called his bluff. Although confused, Espio worked with Silver to destroy Eggman Nega's Egg Liner despite inference from Shadow and Metal Sonic. Afterwards, Espio returned to spying on Silver, although he started to question the hedgehog's intents. He later saw Sonic and Tails getting involved in the case as well and chased Tails down to try and get whatever info they had gather from him and dissuade the duo from interfering, but failed. Espio finally confronted Silver with the Chao kidnappings, to which Silver replied it was to save the world. Before Espio could get answers about that though, Eggman Nega attacked them with his Egg Crawler which he and Espio destroyed even as Sonic and Tails arrived on the scene. After failing to follow Eggman Nega, Espio chose to believe in Silver's claims and promised to help him hide the Chao. They soon found Knuckles and Rouge with some Chao and they made a plan to distract them. To buy Silver time to get a Chao, Espio lured Rogue away with the Chaos Emerald she had just found. He soon agreed to a fight with Rouge over the ownership of the Emerald and the Chao, where Espio acquired the Chao despite losing the Emerald. Reuniting with Silver, the hedgehog revealed to Espio, since Espio had proven himself trustworthy, that Eggman Nega wanted to unleash a monster called the Ifrit on the world to destroy it. However, Eggman interrupted them with his Egg Dealer which the duo beat while contending with Knuckles and Rouge just as they arrived at the fight. Soon after in another location, Espio had Silver elaborate that Eggman Nega wanted to feed the Chao to the Ifrit which would make the beast invisible. Seeing that Silver was exhausted though, Espio agreed to find some Rings to recharge him. Seeing Sonic and Tails were collecting them, Espio cut Sonic off and got away with some of his Rings which helped rejuvenate Silver. Just then though, Eggman Nega showed up with his Egg Bull while Sonic and Tails arrived to interrogate the doctor. In the end, the heroes beat the doctor. Though Espio and Silver continued their hunt for Chao, Eggman Nega showed up to gloat that he already had enough Chao for the Ifrit and had hidden them in a secret room. Espio and Silver thus worked together to find the Chao, although Espio got slowed down by Rouge. Having failed to find the Chao, Espio reconvened with Silver, only to face Eggman Nega's Egg Phantom while contending with Shadow and Knuckles. Despite Espio and Silver emerging victorious, Eggman opened the portal to the Ifrit's dimension, but saw that his Chao had been freed by Sonic and Tails. As Eggman Nega summoned Metal Sonic 3.0 to awaken the Ifrit, Espio and Silver followed it into the portal to stop the robot. When they did though, they learned it was just a decoy and that the Ifrit had been awoken in the meantime. However, the portal started to close, so Espio and Silver kept the Ifrit from leaving its dimension and left Eggman Nega trapped in there with it. Returning home, Espio thanked Silver for his help as they parted ways. Espio still ended up getting cited by Vector however, as he had failed to complete his original assignment. Sonic Colors Espio has been sent on a job with his team to investigate Eggman's theme park. Sonic and Tails run into him, as well as the other Chaotix, in Planet Wisp. Sonic Generations Espio attended and helped prepare Sonic's surprise 15th birthday party. As the party began, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and Espio was sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up in the White Space, where he was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Espio was returned to normal by Sonic and his younger self. When the Sonics confronted the Time Eater in the Center of Time, which the monster was revealed to be controlled by Dr. Eggman and his younger self, Espio arrived at the place with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Espio and the others were sent back to the time where Sonic's party who taking place. Resuming with the celebration, Espio later waved goodbye to the younger Sonic and Tails when they returned to their own time. Worlds Collide Espio and his teammates were later caught up in the Genesis Wave launched by Eggman and Dr. Wily, which altered both their worlds. At Sonic's request, they took up the search for the missing Knuckles, Tails, and Amy Rose, only to lose Charmy as he went looking for ice cream. When the Bee inexplicably vanished, Espio noticed a mysterious figure trailing a purple scarf, and went after him while Vector took another route. Sadly, Espio's ninja training was not enough to save him from Copy Robot, who subdued the trio for delivery to Eggman and Dr. Wily. Transformed into Espio Man of the Roboticized Masters, the ninja detective joined his teammates in battling Sonic, Tails, and their allies Mega Man and Rush. Espio Man lasted longer than his teammates Vector Man and Charmy Man, but was likewise restored to normal by Mega Man after being restrained by Sonic. Though somewhat embarrassed at having to be rescued, Espio was grateful to Mega Man, and joined his teammates in the search for Mega Man's missing brother Proto Man. Espio and his teammates soon caught up with Proto Man, and eventually located the Wily Egg, which served as the doctors' base of operations. Despite their previous hacking experience, the trio of detectives were unable to crack the code of a teleporter pad located beneath the flying fortress. However, their location served as a gathering point for Sonic and Mega Man's allies from across the Skull Egg Zone. The group of heroes was then forced to deal with a new threat: the Robot Master Army dispatched by the doctors. Espio joined the battle, and eventually found himself facing off with a fellow ninja, Shadow Man. The battle soon led him to face off with Crystal Man, after which he and his teammates were cornered by the Robot Masters. Fighting on bravely, the Chameleon and his allies were soon joined by another band of heroes: the original Light Robot Masters. Bolstered by this group, the heroes continued to battle the Robot Master army until the Super Genesis Wave engulfed all of reality. Fortunately, Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man were able to defeat the evil doctors, though Eggman managed to attack Super Sonic as he was attempting to restore their world to its previous state. Shattered World Crisis Act One Espio and his teammates were hired by Princess Sally shortly into the Shattered World Crisis to help hunt down the seven Chaos Emeralds, which were key to repairing the fractured planet. In the midst of their quest, they found Knuckles under attack by Dark Gaia's Minions in Pumpkin Hill Zone, and came to his aid. After learning that Knuckles was in the middle of his own quest, the Chaotix revealed their own, and the Guardian agreed to help them locate a Chaos Emerald in the region. They survived a harrowing trip through the air using their Sling Rings, only to run into a rival expedition: Nack the Weasel's Hooligans. The two teams fought briefly, but parted ways after learning that neither of them currently had the Emerald they were both seeking. Espio and the others made their way into Aquatic Mine Zone, where they located the Chaos Emerald and Knuckles' quarry: the spirit Light Gaia. At Vector's urging, Espio joined his fellow detectives in attempting to capture the spirit, but Knuckles stopped them in their tracks. After befriending the creature, whom Charmy named Chip, they were attacked by both the Hooligans and a Dark Gaia Titan. The Hooligans took advantage of the confusion to grab both spirit and Emerald, and left the Chaotix and Knuckles trapped with the Titan. Fortunately, they were able to take advantage of the mine's water redirection system to escape their near demise, and caught up with the Hooligans. While Bean was tricked into tangling with the Titan, Espio's teammates recovered and hid Chip and the Emerald, while Espio sabotaged the Hooligans' Emerald radar. Tricked into believing that Chip had escaped with the jewel, the criminals left, and Knuckles finished off the Titan. The Chaotix entrusted Knuckles with the recovered jewel, and left to search for others. Espio was later sent by Vector to Casino Park to investigate the Chaos Emerald Championship, and-despite losing some of his travel money-managed to enter Knuckles as a contestant after registering himself. Espio took part in the first round against Bean the Dynamite, who quickly drove him out of his mind with his inane antics. To Espio's humiliation, Bean managed to get him so angry that he sent himself flying out of the ring, eliminating him from the tournament. This infuriated Vector, and Espio reluctantly joined Team Fighters in the audience. He and Sonic quickly agreed that Breezie must be rigging the tournament, as his last minute addition of Knuckles to the roster would have been obvious to her. Later, when the final round was interrupted by Metal Sonic, Espio joined the Freedom Fighters and Honey the Cat in thwarting the robot's attempt to steal the Emerald. Act Two Later, Espio and his team were reached out to by Sonic and Sally to discuss their proposal for a worldwide assault on the Eggman Empire. Espio also made sure that Vector did not make any attempts to make a profit out of the job. The Case of the Pirate Princess Sometime after the planet was restored, Espio and his teammates met and were hired by Echo the Dolphin of the Meropis City Guard to locate Princess Undina, who had gone missing. Espio and the others began their search by consulting a dock worker by the name of Daryl, who, after some persuasion from Vector, revealed that he'd seen Princess Undina headed towards an island by the name of "The Knives" alongside the Pirates. With this new information, the group began to make their way towards the island via Echo's submarine-convertible car. During the trip however, Echo accidentally bumped into Razor the Shark and his pet Chao Crusher, before which Espio and his teammates were supplied with Air Charms. A minor scuffle broke out between the two parties, with Razor mistakenly believing that their actions were intentional. Espio ceased the hostility between the two parties so that they each could start from the top, and Razor revealed that he was also trying to find Undina and the pirates on the behalf of his friend Coral. Echo then noticed how odd it was that they ran into Razor where the pirates were, and questioned how Razor also knew about the pirates' involvement. Before she could confirm her suspicions, the pirates' nearby ship seized the group and their vehicle in a cage despite their efforts to flee. Espio and the others were promptly dumped onboard the ship, finding themselves confronted by not only the pirates, but Princess Undina herself, who was among them. Personality Espio is typically a no-nonsense personality, and usually the most professional of the Chaotix. He has a militaristic discipline despite being quiet and laid-back. While he apparently recognizes Vector as the leader of their group, he is not afraid to argue with him. Espio also seems to have more faith in mystical powers, such as Sling Rings, than his leader. Espio is very serious, quiet, level-headed, practical, intelligent, wise and disciplined, but also opinionated and somewhat arrogant at times. While a straight-laced detective and the voice of reason in the Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio's reserved demeanor hides a burning sense of justice and a refusal to let evil have its way. As such, Espio gives the impression of a rather ruthless demeanor when facing villains; the usual civil and soft-spoken chameleon would make threats at Eggman's life. Despite this fact, he is usually eager to find danger to flex and polish his ninja skills. He is seen as a ninja-based character; his battle poses and shuriken stars support that portrayal, and has an excellent drive to all that he does and flourishes off of peril, getting himself into threatening situations to flex and polish his ninja skills, and, due to his extensive training, he can confront these troubles head-on unconcerned by danger. Espio values his freedom more than anything else, and in the wake of being caught in Dr. Eggman's Combi Machine, he looked to stop the evil scientist no matter what. This is due to his reserved demeanor, which hides a burning sense of justice and a refusal to let evil have its way. As such, Espio gives the impression of a rather ruthless demeanor when facing villains; when encountering Dr. Eggman, the usual civil and soft-spoken chameleon would make threats at the doctor's life. Espio is also seen as a ninja-based character; his battle poses and shuriken stars support that portrayal. Powers and abilities Physical abilities Espio possesses great speed. He can run at speeds compatible to Sonic and Shadow's and his swiftness is potent enough to let him fool his enemies by appearing in different spots nigh-instantaneously. While not shown to the same extension as Knuckles, Espio has impressive physical strength, using sharp karate chops powerful enough to shatter obstacles and smash robots. Espio also has extreme acrobatic skills, doing complex and nimble jumps in midair and grinding on rails with ease. Espio also has very impressive durability and endurance. Being a chameleon, Espio possesses a stealth camouflage trick that lets him change his color scheme to match his environment. His camouflage is so effective that he is rendered completely invisible to the exposed eye and allows him to pass by unnoticed. Being a skilled ninja he is also a master of non-camouflaged stealth which combined with his camouflaging abilities makes him virtually undetectable. Espio also possesses an extremely keen sense of awareness of his surroundings on both the physical and empathic plane, detecting Team Dark nearby despite the group being out his field of vision and was even able to perceive the soul of the Time Eater. Like a real lizard, Espio is able to climb along any surface and stick to them for an unprecedented amount of time. He also possesses a prehensile tongue which he can use as a short-range projectile attack in combat and as a grappling hook. Combat skills By his own accords, Espio is a powerful adversary as he says it would take no less than a "mighty foe" to do him in. Having undergone extensive ninja training, Espio is a master of ninjutsu, a form of material arts that employs stealth and trickery against foes. He is likewise a fierce foe in direct combat as he was able to match Rouge the Bat in battle, who has undergone similar forms of combat training and could fight Knuckles the Echidna to a standstill. Techniques and moves Espio is able to use the Spin Attack and the various techniques derived from it, where he curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. The Homing Attack allows Espio to dash in mid-air toward a target, the Spin Jump lets him curl into a ball and attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash lets him shoot himself forward as an acceleration roll at full speed while mowing down enemies and obstacles. Espio's signatures moves are the ones that combine his ninja skills with his camouflage trick. The Leaf Swirl lets Espio combine his camouflage with a Ninja Leaf Swirl maneuver to create a tornado to blow opponents away while he disappears, his Chroma Camo maneuver hides himself completely from his enemies' perception while increasing his speed, and his Ninja Arts: Camouflage both hides himself completely from enemies' perception while he "warps" between places to disorient the enemy while attacking. Another ninja-based attack includes his Shuriken where he throws a shuriken star at foes. Miscellaneous skills As one of the founders of the Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio has a keen, analytical mind and experience in investigation and gathering intel. While also having experience in solving mysteries, he is not as skilled in that field as Vector. He also has some skill in hacking computers for data, although he has admitted it is not his specialty. Thanks to his ninja training, Espio is proficient with several forms of ninja-based weaponry. He is especially a master of throwing kunai, capable of striking targets with pin-point accuracy while only barely looking at them. Weapons As a ninja Espio employs ninja-based weaponry, such as kunai and shuriken stars. He uses his shuriken stars as a long-range offensive by throwing them at opponents and can do so in rapid succession. By attaching a rope on his kunai, he can also use as a grappling hook to swing between targets. Weakness Espio's camouflaging ability, while practical, is not perfect. Its maintenance is tied to Espio's concentration, meaning it will falter should he lose focus due to things such as being blinded by light or sneezing. His stealth is not flawless either as Rouge the Bat was able to detect his movements thanks to her heightened sense of hearing. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/Allies * Chaotix ** Charmy the Bee ** Vector the Crocodile * Knuckles the Echidna * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Heavy * Bomb * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Sally Acorn ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese *** Big the Cat * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Silver the Hedgehog Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Sonic *** Titan Metal Sonic *** Neo Metal Sonic *** Metal Overlord ** Badnik Horde * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog (formerly) ** Rouge the Bat (formerly) ** E-123 Omega (formerly) * Black Arms * Hooligans * Dark Gaia ** Dark Gaia Creatures See also * Espio the Chameleon * Espio the Chameleon References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Chaotix Category:Chameleons Category:Mobians Category:Ninjas